


You're Worth the Whole Damn Bunch Put Together

by orphan_account



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Angst, Other, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “He threw dust in your eyes”, he told me. And it was just enough to blind me, but not enough to numb me of the pain that flowed through my veins that day.
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan/Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Kudos: 2





	You're Worth the Whole Damn Bunch Put Together

_“He threw dust in your eyes”_

He told me

And it was just enough to blind me

But not enough to numb me

Of the pain that flowed through my veins that day

And the day after that,

And the day after that

Alcohol makes me forget when quiet nights make the thought of you shine as bright as the stars

But when morning comes,

And I find myself pathetically draped over a bucket,

I realise that those constellations that tell your story always end in the same way,

Your body sunken in the bottom of that pool of yours,

People gathered around like a circus attraction,

Your blood forming circles like “O”s in the water,

And oh, how those headlines distorted your legacy

And oh, how I wished I could take your place

And that maybe we could reunite in heaven

Yet again,

I wasn't sure those pearly gates were open to people like me

Your gates were,

But like you they are now closed off to the world

And outside those gates lies a flower garden,

And in that garden lies a single daisy

Though as much as you wanted to plant that daisy in your garden,

The soil wasn't right

And by that daisy I have been compared to a rose,

And perhaps then I had pricked you a little too hard with honesty,

And perhaps now I let my flesh sink a little too deep into my kitchen blades,

And now whenever I look at my phone collecting dust, I always wished I had called you sooner

And when I gaze into the sunrise, the birds chirping and the trees swaying, I always wish that I had stayed

And I can’t seem to go a day without a burning desire to change the past,

And it pains me now,

And it pained you then,

And I realise we are not so different,

That I pursue someone who’s no longer there,

And that I pursue a love that was never there for me to begin with,

And that that love I seek is from you,

And that I miss you,

And I am sorry,

Please come back


End file.
